All About Wildfire
by krenee321
Summary: takes place after 2nd season finale.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was calm and quite at Raintree, in seemed some what like a ghoust town ever since the accident. The accident was right after the Breeders Inventational, no one saw it coming. But Kerry's accident actually affected everyone, esspecially Kris. Kris really some what cared about Kerry, although after that night she knew she was still in love with Junior. But with everything that happened between them she could make herself tell him how she really felt. Even when Junior was completely truthful about his feelings for her.

"Kris, wake up!" Todd yelled as he banged on the door of Kris' trailer.  
Kris woke up in a panic! She totally forgot Pablo, Jean and she were supposed to go down to the track for an interview early that morning. She scrambled off her bed and searched around for jeans and a t-shirt. She quickly put the first ones she saw on and bolted out the door.

"Where were you, were you asleep or something?" Matt said as he walked up to see Kris.

"Ya, sorry I didn't get any sleep last night." Kris answered.

"That's the fifth time this week. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I told all you guys I'm fine, so let's just leave it at that!" Kris responded in an angry manner, and walked up to the barn. Kris entered the barn and like always said hi to Wildfire and Childfire.

"Hey boys, how'd you guys sleep?" She asked as she stroked Wildfire. Wildfire answered with a little nudge.

"I know, I know boy." Kris said, "Your right, I would sleep better if I got over what happened to Kerry, and move on."

Kris knew she would eventually have to move on, she really wanted it to be with Junior. But over time she conviced herself, that she was scared to get invoulved with Junior again. She knew she loved him, but she didn't want to be put in the same situation again, and have to hurt both him and her by making a decision like breaking up with him.

* * *

**Hope you liked my first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

After Kris took Wildfire out, she decided that the right thing to do was confront Junior and tell him her real feelings. But she wasn't sure she could get enough courage to do it. Kris slid off of Wildfire's back and took him back up to his stall, when next thing she knows she can hear Junior's mustang pulling up.

"Do you think now is the time?" Kris asked Wildfire. Wildfire once again answered with a nudge.

Kris took a deep breath and looked at Childfire. "Okay, I'll try you guys," Kris said. Childfire looked at Kris in an enlightening way.

Kris saw Junior's car pull up.

As Junior got out of the car, he saw Kris in the barn. His eyes lightened up as he saw her smile at him. That was one award winning smile Junior thought, and he was glad it was presented to him. Junior walked in toward Kris, and said hey. He wanted to say so much more. But how much it to much he thought?

"How yah been?" Junior asked.

Kris nudged her shoulders, "I've been better." That was the only thing she could possibly get out of her mouth. Maybe now wasn't the right time, she thought.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Junior asked, looking at the expression on her face.

Kris wanted to say yes, but that was just to be around Junior. But truthfully she never wanted to talk about the accident again. Especially with him, I mean they were just about to kiss, when she got the worst phone call in her life. Nothing was ever the same between them after that night. They both wanted to be with each other, but neither of them knew the other wanted the same thing...

"Umm..." Kris stammered.

* * *

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

"Maybe," Kris said in a depressed voice. "But not right now, I still kinda need some time." Kris was really hoping that Junior wouldn't take it the wrong way, but she chickened out.

"Oww.." Junior said as he looked down at the grounded. "I understand, we'll talk some other time." He looked back up at Kris and saw that maybe somehow she wanted to talk, but he didn't know that she wouldn't talk to anyone let alone him.

"I gotta go..Take care of something." Kris said as she walked out of the barn and toward her trailer.

Junior just stood there wondering weather he should follow her or not. He decided not to, because of the way he was feeling. He just really wanted to talk to Kris, he could careless what it was about. All he wanted was to be around her, but he wondered if that was what she wanted.

Matt and Todd were sitting on the couch watching **t.v.** when Jean walked in with a bag of groceries in both hands.

"Hey, guys a little help." Jean asked.

"Ya, sure mom." Matt said starring at the** t.v.** neither Todd or Matt moved an inch.

Gee thanks for the help Jean thought as she walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

After Jean put all the groceries away, she decided to pay Kris a little visit. It seemed like everyone wanted to help Kris, but how can you help someone when they don't want to be helped?

Kris was lying in her trailer, thinking maybe she should try again with Junior, when there was a knock on her door. Kris instantly thought it was Junior so she got up and ran to the door, but it was only Jean.

"Hey Kris." Jean said as she entered the trailer.

"Hey," Kris responded.

"So how you been?" Jean asked trying not to make why she was there so obvious.

"Fine," Kris said, "why you ask?"

"Well, I mean, you weren't at the track this morning." Jean mentioned

"I'm sorry 'bout that," Kris said, "I accidently slept in, and it was already too late to make it."

"Oh, it's fine. Pablo and I took care of it."

"Oh, ok. Well..." Kris said, "Is there anything else?"

"Ya, are you okay with everything that happened?" Jean asked.

Kris looked at the floor of her trailer, then there was a long silence. "I'll be fine," She said in a low voice.

"Kris,"

But before Jean could finish Kris already made up an excuse to leave the trailer. Kris just didn't want to dicuss anything about it anymore! But when she walked out of the trailer her eyes lightened up, because...

* * *

To Be Continued...

Hope you liked chapter 4!


	5. Chapter 5

... Kris saw Junior coming out of the Ritter's house. Now, is the time Kris thought. I'll never get a better chance, than right now.

As Junior walked out of the door, he saw Kris coming out of her trailer. Junior's eyes gazed upon Kris, she was the most gorgous thing he ever saw. Also, she was the one thing that in his heart that he couldn't have. But no matter happened he would always love her!

They both walked toward each other as their eyes met.

"Hey," Those were they only words that Kris could possibly get through her mouth.

Junior smile, and said. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Just getting some air, from that exciting conversation that Jean was trying to have with me." Kris answered sarcasticly.

They both laughed.

"So, what you doing to night?" Junior asked.

"I don't know, probaly hanging out with Wildfire." she answered. "Why you askin'?"

"I don't know, just thought maybe we could hang out." He said.

"I'm sure, we should be hanging out like that right now." She said. What the hell is wrong with me? I screwed it up again!! She thought.

"I understand, but you should get out and have a little fun." He said.

"A little, there is no such thing as a little fun when you party." Kris responded, which was true Junior was always wild and crazy like that. But still sweet, kind and caring underneath all his layers.

"Ya well, you know me." Junior said smiling.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

"C'mon, it's just the club." Junior said.

"Ya,but if we go together, then..." Kris tried to say.

"Then.. What?" Junior said looking at Kris.

"Then people might think we're on a date." Kris said, I should take it one step at a time, Kris thought.

"Maybe, but that's just their opinions." He mentioned. "All it will be is one night where you can forget about all your problems and just have fun."

Kris was a little confused with what he wanted. Did he really want to go out with her more than friends, or just have fun and forget about everything the next day.

"So what.. Friends with Benefits?" She asked.

"In a way." He answered, but the truth was he wanted it to be real, and so much more than friends with benefits.

Kris didn't know really what to say, she didn't want that. Is that what he really wants? She thought, even after everything that happened between us. But just being around Junior might build her courage to say everything.

"Okay," She answered.

Junior was thrilled to here that him and Kris were going to hang out! Although he would have preferred it being real. But **anything** with Kris is better than nothing he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Later on that night Kris and Junior were both anxious about each other going to hang out together. Both of them had been getting ready hours before they actually went out.

Kris went going through her clothes at least twice to see what would be the best the wear, but nothing to obvious to make it seem like it was more than hanging out.

Junior was basically doing the same thing, he had been waiting for this chance ever since the night Kris and him were about to kiss. It was about eight o'clock when he pull up in the driveway of the Ritter's to pick up Kris, this was the most nervus he has ever been, but yet he was happy too. He knew no matter what happened tonight he would never forget it because he was with the woman that he loved.

Kris was waiting in her trailer trying to form the perfect thing to saw to Junior tonight. She wanted to say that she loved him, but she didn't want to be too forward. And what if he didn't feel the same way? What if he changed his mind on his feelings for her? Right as Kris was thinking all her nightmare thoughts, she saw Juniors car pull up...

* * *

Note for the Author: I know they've been really short but I'm just up loading what I've already written on my computer. lol My internet went out for like forever! So I just started writing on microsoft words. LOL now I'm just uploading it! lol hope you like!! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Kris took a deep breath and walked out of her trailer. Junior was sitting on the hood of his mustang.

WOW! Junior thought she looks beautiful. "Hey, you look great!" Junior said.

"Thanks," Kris said as she blushed, it wasn't really Junior's comment that made her blush. It was just the way he looked at her.

"So you ready to go?" Junior asked eager to go.

"Only if you are," She answered with a smile on her face.

"Well then ok, let's go." Junior said looking in her eyes.

* * *

They were at the club, as they walked in Kris already felt better and relaxed, but was it because she was with Junior. Just even the thought of him made her nervous about what she was going to say to him. Which didn't really work because she kept thinking about him!

Kris and Junior we hanging around the bar talking about everything, it was actually the first time that Kris had ever talked about it to anyone, except Wildfire.

"Hey come on," Junior said as he grabbed Kris's hand.

"What?" Kris asked.

Junior took her onto the dance floor. "One dance,"

Kris gave a little laugh, "You know I don't dance."

"It's one slow dance, that's all I ask for." Junior said with a smile on his face.

"Only one," Kris answered smiling.

Junior grabbed her and they started dancing. The truth was Kris was just going to tell Junior what she wanted to say when he pulled her into the dance floor.

For the longest time they both stared into each others eyes. Kris layed her head on Juniors shoulder and they danced.

Junior took a deep breath and pulled Kris away from him, "Kris I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Kris I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore." Junior said.

Kris was scared of what he meant, "Can't do what?"

"This! I don't want this, I want you. Not just as friends, or hell friends with benefits! Because it would be one big lie."

Kris was speechless, but in a good way! He basically took the words out of her mouth.

"Kris?" Junior asked.

Kris looked back up at Junior and started to have a little smile on her face. "I...I don't want that either."

Junior was the happiest he has ever been to hear that from her. "Really?"

"Ya," Kris replied.

They gazed into each others eyes and smiled. And within seconds she was in his arms again, and they were moving in for a kiss. When, "Hey guys." It was Matt and Dani.

Kris and Junior backed away from each other.

"Hey guys," Kris said, then looking at Junior.

"What you guys up to?" Dani asked.

Junior and Kris looked at each other and they both said, "Not much."


	10. Chapter 10

Kris and Junior never had a chance alone during that night, since Matt and Dani hung around for awhile.

"You know what you guys?" Junior said, "I think we're gonna go."

Kris looked at Junior like she was thinking the same thing.

"Okay, well. I guess we'll see you two later then." Matt said.

Kris and Junior said goodbye, then he grabbed her hand and they walked out of the club.

They got in the car, and drove off. As they were driving back to the ranch, there was complete utter silence.

Kris felt like she had to break the silence, but want was going to say? "Sorry 'bout Matt and Dani."

Junior looked at her, "So am I," he said with a smile.

Kris smiled too.

As they reached the house they both got out of the car and walked up to the trailer. Kris stepped on to the step of the trailer and turned around.

"Junior, I'm sorry about to night."

"Kris, it's ok." Junior said.

"No, it isn't. I mean... I meant everything I said." She couldn't believe it, actually said it!

Junior was shocked, but in a good way. "Everything?" he asked.

Kris looked into his eyes and replied, "Everything."

At that moment in time they both went in for a kiss. Then they both walked into her trailer.

* * *

It was about seven in the morning when Kris woke up next to Junior. Her cell phone was ringing so she got up, and some what dressed. She went to get her phone and sat at her table, she answered it. "Hello,"

There was no response.

"Hello?" She asked again. But this time she heard breathing in the background. Kris hesitated, "Kerry?"

Whoever it was they hung up. Kris closed the phone, she didn't understand quite what just happened. But she was sure that because of it everything was going to change again.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

After the her phone call she couldn't get back to sleep. She kept thinking about if it were Kerry. He was supposed to be dead, she thought. But they never found a body she just remembered, could it have been him?

"Hey," Junior said as he woke up.

Kris turned around at him and smiled like nothing was wrong. Truthfully he scared her. One minute she was thinking about her ex-boyfriend Kerry, then next the guy she just slept with is gazing into her eyes like she is the world to him. She felt so bad, so loves Junior but she was thinking all night about Kerry.

"How long have you been up?" He asked as he kissed her on the neck.

"Not that long." She said. What am I doing? I lied to him again Kris thought. 

Later that day while Kris was working, Kris felt like she had to tell someone about the call. So of course she told Wildfire. Wildfire was always there to listen. He never talked back, he just let Kris tell him things. 

After their talk, Kris and Wildfire took a little ride through the meadows. But Kris was so distracted that she forgot 

to tell Pablo or Jean that she was going out for a ride. 

"Where do you think they could be?" Jean asked Pablo. 

"I don't know, she could be anywhere." Pablo answered with a concerned face. 

Matt and Junior walked in the door. "Hey," Matt said, then they looked at their faces. 

"What's wrong?" asked Junior.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

..."Kris and Wildfire are missing." Pablo responded.

"What do you mean?" Junior asked with a scared voice. The second Pablo said "missing" his heart sank.

"I guess her and Wildfire went for a ride, but that was about three hours ago." Jean said as she looked at Pablo.

"Well why aren't you guys looking for her?!" Junior said worried.

"Junior!" Matt said to try to calm him down.

"We sent some of the workers out, looking for her. But they couldn't find her." Pablo said concerned.

"And there is a big storm coming, so they had to come back." Jean added.

Kris had no idea how long she been out riding, until it got dark. "Wait, I remember this place," Kris said to Wildfire,

"We aren't that far from the campground by the river." Which made Kris not to worried because at least they knew where they were. Until she heard the thunder, "Oh no." Kris said to Wildfire, she knew that they weren't going to be able to get back until the thunder stopped. Wildfire didn't really like the thunder, and he would really freak out when the thunder hit while they were riding. They made it to the campground, and Kris dismounted. "Well, it looks like we're in for a rough night here Wildfire."


	13. Chapter 13

Back at the ranch, both Junior and Matt were getting tired of waiting. So they decided to go looking for her.

"We'll take the truck," Matt said to Junior.

"Why your truck?" Junior asked.

"Because, the truck will go faster through the meadows."

"We aren't even sure that they went through the meadows." Junior commented.

"Well there is a good chance she is." Matt replied with a annoyed tone in his voice.

Meanwhile, Wildfire and Kris were trying to find a place dry. They ran for the biggest tree. The tree, kept them pretty dry. "Well it's dryer than out there Wildfire." Kris said trying to dry herself off.

Wildfire laid down next to the tree, and Kris laid next to him.

"I sure hope it stops raining soon," Kris said as she wrapped her coat around her.

* * *

Junior and Matt were in the truck, going through the meadows.

"How far do you think she could have got?" Junior asked trying to see through the rain.

"Who knows," Matt said, "they have been out for hours, they could be anywhere by now."

"Do you think they went towards the river," Junior asked.

"I'm not sure, but we should check." Matt said.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Raintree, Jean was running in the rain to Pablo, "Matt and Junior are nowhere to be found."  
"Do you think they went looking for Kris?" Pablo asked.

"I don't know, but I have a strong feeling they did," Jean said looking out into the distance.


	14. Chapter 14

The rain came harder, from the mountains. But the worst thing was Matt and Junior were getting closer to the mountains to find Kris and Wildfire. Junior mostly wanted to at least know that Kris was okay. But he had a gut feeling that something was going to go wrong, but he didn't know what. And that was what scared him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kris and Wildfire were trying everything they could possibly do to keep dry, but it was no use. Kris was freezing, she kept thinking I'm going to freeze to death before anyone finds me! She looked the river, the river looked as if it were getting deeper by the minute. But across the river she could see lightning clouds coming in. Then out of nowhere lightning hits a tree across the river and sets it on fire. Kris just stares out into the distance, as she looked there were more trees that had caught fire as well. Kris got up and walked out from under the tree with fear in her eyes. Wildfire followed her out and nudge her on the shoulder. Kris ran to get the saddle, she knew they shouldn't ride in weather like that. But they sure as hell couldn't stay there!

"C'mon, boy. We have to go!"

Wildfire at that second understood her that they needed to get back to Raintree, as soon as possible.

"We'll cut across the field where there aren't to many trees, and make a break for the meadows!" Kris told Wildfire as she mounted.

Kris knew if they didn't move quickly they would get caught in the fire and be surrounded by it! So as soon as she mounted completely they were off making their way through the field.

* * *

Junior and Matt were still driving around looking for Kris and Wildfire, when they also saw the fire. Junior looked out the window hoping not to see Kris around the fire.

"Dude, we have to go back before the fire reaches us." Matt said as he stopped the truck.

"No! We cant', what about Kris!?!" Junior lashed back at Matt.

"If she saw the fire she would be doing the same thing." Matt lashed back.

"I'm not just going to leave her out there." Junior said.

"We aren't, we will be back out here the second that the fire is out!" Matt said. Matt also knew that if they didn't head back now they were going to get trapped in the fire.

"Ok," Junior said with a soft voice. He would still rather be out there looking for Kris. But Matt was right. Kris would be doing the same thing if she saw the fire, and she was...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. Chapter 15

Junior and Matt arrived back at Raintree, fifteen minutes after they decided to turn around.

"Where have you two been? Did you find Kris?" Jean asked.

"No," Matt replied. "We had to turn back."

"Why?" Pablo asked.

"Trees were on fire everywhere." Junior cut in.

Jean and Pablo looked out into the distance.

* * *

Kris and Wildfire had been racing past everything trying to avoid the fire, but it was everywhere. 

"I've seen that tree before." Kris said as she looked around, "Oh no, we're going in circles Wildfire!" She had fear in her eyes. And she could tell Wildfire felt it too. What if they got trapped in the fire, and never got home? They would never she Baby Wildfire again, and worst Kris thought. I'll never get to see Junior again. We will find a way out, Kris thought and I'll see him again! Kris was going to make that thought stay in her head no matter what.

* * *

"We have to get them out of there," Pablo said to Jean.

"You know we can't go in there, and neither can anyone's else. We have to let nature take its course with the fire." Jean said.

"And what about Kris and Wildfire? You want us to leave them in there. And let nature chose their fate?" Pablo said as he hit his hand on the table.

Jean was feeling the same thing, but they both knew there was nothing they could do since it was out in the wild.

* * *

We must follow our ears, Kris thought. We have to listen for the river and go back. At least then they will know where they would be. Wildfire turned around and headed back. Every minute, they could feel the heat of the fire burning down on them, they were close to the fire. Very close! Kris could now hear the river, then she saw it. As they approached the river there was a crash behind them. "There's no way out!!" Kris screamed trying to hear her voice, but the river was to loud. The tree had fell and was still burning. The only way they could go was through the river, but it was too deep and the water was rushing to fast. But it was the only way. Wildfire stepped into the water, Kris looked back the whole river side was covered by fire. Wildfire slowly kept walking, even Kris could feel the pressure of the waters pounding up against their side. Kris knew what was coming, so she didn't fight it... The water was already up to Wildfire's neck. Widlfire started to go sideways loosing his grip on the rivers bed. Wildfire knew that Kris knew, they weren't going to make it. But he kept fighting, it just wasn't enough though. The river had knocked them down in the water. Wildfire trying to keep his head above the water, and Kris struggling to get air. I can't swim Kris kept thinking as she held her breath. Her air was almost gone as she reached the top. She tooked a breath of air, and tried to look around for Wildfire. But she kept getting banged up against rocks, then everything went dark... 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. Chapter 16

The fire had went down to a light simmer, and Wildfire was walking down the river. Wildfire was looking for Kris, who had disappeared when the water had pushed them over. Wildfire had gone up and down the river at least three times, but she was nowhere to be found. But yet Wildfire knew Kris was somewhere alive, and he knew that he must get help. Wildfire ran as fast as he ever ran to get to Raintree, where he knew there were people who could help.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the living room of the Ritter house, they were all worried about Kris and Wildfire. Especially with the fire that night, no one knew if they got out or were stuck in it and died. There was not a word said all night since Pablo and Jeans argument, they didn't know it but everybody heard. Finally Todd broke the silence.

"They're alive, I just know it." He said.

Everyone looked at him as he gazed upon the floor. But the look was of joy, like they felt the same way.

Junior lifted his head, and looked out the window. He thought he was dreaming, "Wildfire?" He whispered to himself.

"What?" Matt asked as he looked at Junior.

Junior stared out the window again, he jumped up and yelled "Wildfire!"

Everyone looked out the window and saw him too, they all ran outside. When they got outside they only saw Wildfire, but no Kris. Pablo grabbed Wildfire by the harness.

"Where's Kris?" Junior asked with a fearful voice.

Wildfire fought for his freedom and Pablo let go. Wildfire stood on his hind legs, and moved backwards.

"He wants us to follow him." Jean said.

"Follow him where?" Matt asked.

Junior knew where, he took a breath and said, "To Kris..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. Chapter 17

Wildfire took off in to the meadow, everyone got in the car and followed him. They were all nervous, they didn't know what would happen or what happen to Kris. Wildfire stopped at the edge of the river bed, everyone got out of the car.

"Where's Kris?" Todd asked looking around at the burnt trees.

Everyone was wondering the same thing.

Junior got really worried, then he looked at Wildfire splashing his hoof in the water. He walked up next to him, and looked at the water. "Is she in the water boy?" Junior said with a worried voice.

Everyone turned around and looked. They all knew Kris couldn't swim, but they understood Wildfire, and that's what he was saying.

"No," Junior said in denial. She can't swim, he thought. She would've drown.

All they could do was stare at the river, no one knew weather she was alive or dead.

* * *

Kris lay on the edge of the river unconscious, she had cuts on her face and bruises everywhere. She was about twenty miles down river from where Junior and them stand.

Everyday around noon, Alley and John go down to the river to take a dip especially when it is hot. Now nor Alley or John knew there was going to be a girl by the river.

"What's that?" Alley asked looking into the distance.

"I don't know." John said as they walked towards it.

"Oh my god, it's a girl!" Alley said as she ran to the body. John followed, neither one of them knew what to do. They've never seen a dead body before.

"Is...is she dead?" Alley asked looking at the girl.

"I.. I think so..." John replied. "Wait!! No! She's breathing!"

"What do we do?" Alley asked staring at John.

"Umm.. Go get dad, he'll know what to do!" John answered. There dad always knew what to do in bad problems he thought.

Alley ran up to the house to go get their father, John and Alley were only thirteen. And John stared at the girl, she looks so familiar he thought.  
Alley and their father, came running up.

"What do we do?" John asked as he looked up.

Their father just stared at her, wondering what happened. "Let's get her up to the house."

So their father picked her up and he carried her up to the house. He set her on the couch in the living room, then a little girl came in the room. "Kelsie, honey. Go up to your room."

"Who's that?" Kelsie asked. Kelsie was a little seven year old girl who wanted to know everything.

"We don't know Kelsie, so just go watch T.V. or something." John said with an attitude.

"Fine." Kelsie replied sticking her tongue at John, and then she turned on the T.V.

"Where do you think she is from?" asked Alley.

"I don't know." their father said looking at her cuts, "She probably got stuck in the storm.

Kelsie was flipping through the channels when she landed on one, "Hey daddy, the girl is on the T.V." she said.  
They all turned around to look at the T.V. and saw her...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. Chapter 18

It was the local famous jockey Kris Furillo.

"It's her..." John said.

"Ya, it is." Their father replied staring at the T.V. screen.

"So what do we do? I mean we know who she is now," Alley said.

"We are going to take her to the hospital." their father said.

"We aren't just going to leave her there are we?" John asked.

"No. She should be taken there anyway to take care of those cuts. And to give her medicine." their father said, as he picked her up again to take her to the car.

As they were heading for the hospital, John asked, "What do we do after we drop her off?"

"I'm not quite sure... Maybe contact her guardians." He said trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Do you know who that is?" asked Alley.

"No," he replied.

They reached the hospital and took her to the front. The hospital took her away for examination and gave her a room. The nurse said, "Do you know who she is?"

"Ya, it's Kris Furillo." Alley answered.

"Her family has been terrified! They thought she was dead. I'll tell you what, I'll call the sheriff and have him pay them a visit and tell them she is okay."

"That's fine with us," the father answered. "But still I think we'll wait till they get here to leave."

"Okay," The nurse said with a smile.

* * *

It was about three in the afternoon, and everyone was still there. They were all disappointed that they had not found Kris.Everyone and everything was silent, till the phone rang. No one looked up, except Jean who answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, this is the sheriffs Department." the other ends answered.

" Oh, yes hello." Jean said as she looked up. And so did everyone else.

"We have sources that you are connected to a Kris Furillo. And it seems that she is now living at your ranch, is that right ma'am?" the officer asks.  
"You found Kris?!?" she said as she jumped up. Everyone was over hearing, and heard her say Kris.

"Yes, she is now at the local hospital, being treated for her injuries."

"At the hospital?" Jean asked again not believeing what she waqs just hearing. But everyone heard her and was asking what was going on.

"Yes ma'am at the hospital, some people found her and took her to the hospital."

"Is she there now?" she asked quickly.

"Yes," he answered.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" she said as she hung up the phone.. As soon as the phine was hung up they were already on there way to the hospital.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone rushed to the hospital. Jean was in front heading for the reception. When she approached the receptionist and asked, "Miss can you please tell us where Kris Furillo's room is?"

The receptionist looked up, she was a blonde curly haired girl chewing on a piece of gum. "I sorry, but your going to have to take a seat and I'll get to you shortly." she said, then she looked back down at her magazine.

Jean was disgusted with the girl already, " But I need to she her now."

"Like I said miss," she said, " take a seat and I'll get to you shortly."

They were all disgusted with her now but they all went down to sit. Then a man approached them.

"Excuse me, but are you looking for Kris Furillo?" the man asked.

Jean got up," Yes we are,"

"Sorry about them all of them around here are flakes. But Kris should be in room b12." the man said.

As soon as Junior and Matt heard a room number they were off to go find Kris.

"Thank you," Jean said. "Not to be rude but how do you know Kris?"

"Actually my children found her by the river, and we brought her here." the man replied.

Jean was relieved. "Well thank you again, I'm Jean Ritter."

"It's fine," the man said, "I'm Brian Allen." then they shook hands.

"I'm sorry but I better go see Kris." she said.

"Oh.. That's fine go see her." he replied, "I have to find my kids anyway." they both laughed, and went their separate ways.

* * *

Junior and Matt were rushing down the hospital halls, "Which one is twelve?" Matt asked.

"Which way is 'b'?" Junior asked.

Matt decided to ask a nurse, "Um.. Which way is b12?" he asked.

The nurse turned around, she was a hot nurse Matt thought. "Hi, it is down the hall to the right." she said then she walked away.

"Bye..." Matt said as he watched her walk down the hall.

Junior snapped his fingers, "Dude, C'mon."

"Hey you got a girl, and I am just keeping my eyes open." Matt replied.

"Ya, and I want to see her. Now!" he said as grabbed Matt and walked down the hall.

They were looking at the numbers next to the room doors, b9.. b10.. b11.. b12! Matt and Junior looked through the window of the room.  
There she was, Junior thought. He stared at her, she was asleep. Junior was speechless, he thought she was dead. He just couldn't stand to see her hurt, but he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Matt opened the door, but Junior just stood there. "Let's go." he said.

"I'm just gonna wait here," Junior said still looking at her.

Everyone else showed up and followed Matt into the room. Kris was still asleep, it was mostly because of the medicine they gave her. But Kris happened woken up at all since she was found.

Jean came out. "Hey,"

Junior looked up, "Hey."

"The doctors said that she has as a severe concussion... That's why she is like that," Jean said.

"What's going to happen to her?" He asked.

"They said..." Jean couldn't finish. "They said, she go into a coma."

Junior closed his eyes and looked at the floor, "In other words," he said, "she might die..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	20. Chapter 20

Jean looked down, "Well, there's a chance of that, when they found her she was pretty beat up."

"Who was it anyway?" Junior asked.

"Two kids, they found her by the river." Jean answered.

"So she was in the river, Wildfire was right." Junior said.

"Well we're gonna leave pretty soon, what about you?" she asked.

"I think.. I'm going to stay here, with Kris." Junior answered.

"Ok," Jean said. Then she walked down the hall with Pablo.

Matt came out of Kris' room, "See ya later, I'm going to go home with them."

"Ya, ok." Junior said as he looked up.

Matt was about to walk away when he said, "Go see her."

Junior at him, "I will," he said.

"I mean now," he said as he walked away.

As Matt walked away junior started thinking, he's right I have to go see her. But I just can't see her hurt, Junior decided to go in the room. Junior walked into the room, and sat on the chair next to Kris. She was just laying there, she had a scratch on her cheek, and her wrist was wrapped. He reached up and grabbed her hand, he almost started to cry, but he held it back. "I was so worried about you," he said to Kris. He knew she wouldn't answer but it felt so good to talk to her after everything that happened.

It was almost one in the morning, Junior had fallen asleep next to Kris.

Kris was slowly waking, she opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Junior and smiled,she gently squeezed his hand.

Junior woke up, and looked up at Kris. "Kris, your awake?"

Kris took a deep breath, "Ya. But.. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to stay here with you." he said.


	21. Chapter 21

"I was really, worried about you." Junior said.

Kris smiled, she was also worried that she was never going to see Junior again.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" he asked.

"All I remember was being in the water, and I couldn't find Wildfire. Then everything went black." Kris said as she looked down. "Oh my god Wildfire!" she said as she jumped up, but then there was a shooting pain went up her back and she sat back down.

Junior helped her down he could see that she was in pain. "Wildfire's fine, he found his way back to the ranch. He actually lead us to the river, but you weren't there."

"Good, I got scared when I couldn't see him anymore." she said.

"Ya well I think he felt the same way." Junior said as he smiled.

"Kris?" Junior said.

"What?"

"If you don't mind me asking why did you leave?" Junior asked.

Kris thought back she couldn't remember. But then she did, _the phone call._ But she couldn't tell him that, mostly because she wasn't sure if it was Kerry or not. But still I can't tell him that, he would get so mad.

"Kris?" Junior asked trying to get her attention.

Kris looked up. "Um... I just felt like I.." Kris could hardly finish the sentence. "I just needed to get out."

"Oh.. Ok." Junior said.

I lied to him again, our whole relationship seems like a lie, Kris thought. Would I ever be able to tell him the truth? I mean he tells me everything, she thought. She looked up at Junior, he smiled at her, and she smiled back.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

_Two days later..._

Kris had just got out of the hospital, and Pablo was driving her back to the ranch.

"So, how are you?" Pablo asked trying to break the silence.

Kris looked up, she had been asked that question many times before and she was getting tired of the it. "Fine," she said.

Pablo and everyone else could tell something was wrong, "Are you sure?" Pablo asked.

"I said I was fine." Kris said in an annoyed voice.

"Ok," Pablo said.

Kris laid her head against the window. Her back still hurt, and she still had the cut on her cheek, but that would go away. Her wrist was sprained, and hurt like hell. All she wanted was to go home and see Wildfire.

Pablo pulled over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We're going to talk" he said to her.

"I don'teally want to." Kris said.

"Well I'm sorry but you are going to."

There was silence again. "What's going on?" Pablo asked.

Kris knew she could tell Pablo what happened, but she didn't want to. If she were going to tell someone it should be Junior, Kris thought. "I..I just can't tell anybody. It is kinda personal." '_Personal'_ why did I use that word, Kerry is out of my life, so why would it be personal?

"Ok, but when your ready to talk you know Jean and I will always be there to listen." he said as they drove off.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

When they arrived at the ranch, she was greeted by everybody. But Kris really just wanted to see Wildfire. But Kris decided to go to her trailer and change first. She grabbed a new shirt and jeans, since she had been in those for a while. As she walked out of the trailer, she grabbed her cell phone but then turned it off. She walked up to the barn and went to Wildfire's stall, Wildfire came up to her and stuck his head out.

Kris stroked his head and smiled. Wildfire was happy to she her too, they had never been separated for so long.

"Hey boy," Kris said.

Wildfire nudged Kris.

"I was so scared when I didn't see you." Kris said as she fed him a carrot.

"He was scared too," said a voice.

It was Matt, "Hey Matt," Kris said.

"He is really glad to see that your ok." Matt said.

Kris looked at Matt.

"Wildfire! I mean." he said.

Kris smiled she knew that he wasn't just talking about Wildfire. He also meant Junior, but Kris didn't think anything of it because they talked when she was in the hospital.

"So did you get a chance to meet the kids who found you?" Matt asked.

"No, I didn't get a chance to," Kris said. "Did you?"

"I saw them, but I didn't meet them." Matt said. "I think their last name was Allen though."

"Ok, thanks because I think I'm going to go see them." Kris said.

Matt looked at his watch, "Well I gotta go, I'm meeting Dani."

"Oh, ok well I'll see you later." Kris said as Matt walked out of the barn.

Kris decided to go see the Allen's, she got her keys and jumped in her car. Kris arrived at the Allen's but didn't get out, she didn't know what to say to them. But she knew she had to say something, they saved her life she couldn't just forget all about that. Kris was about to turn around when a little girl walked out of the house. The little girl waved at Kris, then she thought well I can't turn back now...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	24. Chapter 24

Kris got out of the car, and the little girl walked up to her.

"Hi." the little girl said.

"Hey," Kris said back, that was about the only thing Kris could say.

"I didn't think you would come back," the little girl said.

"Why not?" Kris asked.

"Because you have such a busy life." the little girl answered.

Kris bent down to her level, "What's your name?"

"Kelsie," she said.

"And I'm Alley," a voice said.

Kris looked at the other girl, and stood up. "Hey,"

"Well, we're glad to see that you're okay." Alley said.

"Thanks," Kris said. "I actually just came to say thank you."

"Well, you're welcome," Alley said. "John, would say the same thing, but him and dad aren't here."

"You guys are here alone," Kris said, she kinda felt concerned. Her mom always left her alone by herself, and she always ended up in trouble.

"Ya," Kelsie said.

"We're actually not supposed to be outside." Alley added.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kris said, "I didn't know."

"It's okay," Alley said. "We kinda wanted to get some air anyway."

Kris laughed. Then her phone rang, it was Junior. Oh no, I forgot I was going to meet Junior. "Um.. I'm sorry but I have to go."

"That's fine," Alley said.

"Will you come back?" Kelsie asked.

"Ya, of course I will." Kris said as she looked at her phone again, but she didn't answer it. The girls waved good bye as Kris got in her car and turned around. I hope I will come back, Kris thought. They are nice people, and I kinda like them. I kinda also owe them my gratitude...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	25. Chapter 25

Kris arrived back at Raintree and saw Junior's car in the driveway. She walked into her trailer and there he was sitting at the table.

"Hey," Kris said.

"Hey, what happened I thought we were supposed to meet for lunch." Junior said, but not in an angry way.

"Ya, I'm sorry I had to meet someone." Kris said.

"Oh, okay." Junior said, he wanted to know who, but he didn't want to make things any worse. She just got out of the hospital, and he could tell there was something going on, and he didn't to look like he was prying into her life. "So what do you say we reschedule with dinner?"

Junior said as he smiled and grabbed Kris by the waist.

Kris smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"So... Is that a yes, or a no?" Junior asked smiling.

"That's a yes!" Kris laughed.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight at seven." He said,as he gave Kris a kiss and walked out of the trailer.

* * *

Jean and Pablo were in the house, talking about things.

"Did, Kris talk to you today?" Jean asked.

"No she pushed me away again." Pablo answered. "I think she just got back from seeing the Allen's."

"Oh.. I didn't know that she was going to see them." Jean said.

"Ya, said she just wanted to see them." Pablo said.

"Well at least she is okay and out of the hospital." Jean said.

"Ya, I just wish she would tell us what was wrong." Pablo said.

"We can't force her to do anything, she is still a teenage girl. Women are always stubborn till like age twenty-five." Jean said.

"Well.." Pablo said, "Let's just hope that day comes sooner than later."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	26. Chapter 26

Kris was in her trailer laying on her bed thinking. There was no specific thing she was thinking about, it was just about everything and anything. When should I go and see those kids again? Why did their dad leave them alone? All these thought were rushing through her head all at once. Was it really Kerry on the phone that night? Should I tell Junior, what really happened? Kris didn't know what she was going to do, then there was a knock on her door. Kris looked up at the clock, it can't be Junior it isn't seven yet. Kris got up and answered the door, it was Matt. "Hey Matt,"

"Hey," Matt replied. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Kris answered as she moved out of the way.

"So, did you go see them." Matt asked.

"Ya. But I only the two girls." Kris answered.

"Where was their father?" Matt asked curiously.

"I don't know." Kris said, "He just left them home alone."

What a jerk Matt thought, he could tell Kris was thinking the same thing. "When are you going to see them again?"

"I'm not sure," Kris said as she sat down at the table.

Matt sat across from her. "If you want I can go with you next time,"

Kris looked up and smiled, "No, but thanks for asking." she said as she laughed.

'Ring-ring.' Kris pulled her phone out of her pocket, "Sorry that's mine." She looked at the called ID. Kris almost went into shock, it was the same number that called who she thought was Kerry.

Matt looks at Kris staring at her phone. "Are you going to answer it?"

Kris looks up forgetting that Matt was there. "No," she said as she turned the phone off. Even though she was curious to know who it was, she wasn't going to answer it. Because if it was Kerry, she would be glad he was still alive. But she wouldn't want him to come back, he would just screw everything up.

Matt looked at his watch, "Well I gotta go, but I'll see you later." Matt said as he got up.

"Okay, later." Kris responded still thinking about the phone call.

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

Kris was deep in thought she was already for her dinner with Junior. But she still couldn't stop thinking about the phone, should i have answered it? She asked herself several times, then there was a knock on her door. Kris' thought scatter away as the door of her trailer opened.

Junior walked in with a smile, "Hey, ready to go?" he asked.

Kris got up from her bed, "Ya," she answered.

The night went well, both had a great time. Kris didn't think of anything except for Junior and her. But as the night came to an end, Kris once again got a phone call. Just the sound of the ringing brought her thoughts back, she looked at the caller ID. But luckily, it was just Pablo.

"Who is it?" Junior asked as he put his arm around Kris.

"Umm.. Just Pablo." she said. Kris laid her head on Junior's shoulder as the walked down the beautiful garden path.  
When Junior dropped Kris off at her trailer, he gave her a kiss and started walking back to his car. Kris laid her head on the frame of the door as she watched Junior get into his car. He waved good-bye and drove off, but Kris just stood there.  
When am I going to tell him the truth, she thought. The longer I wait, the worst his reaction will be. But she didn't want to tell him and then be wrong. As she walked into her trailer she decided, she wasn't going to say anything, till she had all the facts straight.

* * *

Junior was driving home, and kept thinking something was still wrong with Kris. He kept wishing she would just talk to him, but he didn't want to push her. Junior pulled up to his house, and he got out of his car. As he walked into he saw Dani walking down the stairs.

"Where have you been?" Dani asked.

"None of you business." Junior said.

Dani smiled one of her sarcastic smiles, "Let me guess.. Kris?"

"Like I said before, it is none of your business." Junior said as he dropped down on the couch. "Where are you going?" Junior asked as he turned on the T.V.

Dani turned around, "In the words of my love struck big brother, none of your business." Dani said sarcastically.


	28. Chapter 28

"Haha, very funny." Junior said sarcastically, while he was flipping through the channels.

"Hey, when you dropped Kris off at Raintree, was Matt there?" Dani asked.

"I think so," Junior said staring at the T.V.

Dani rolled her eyes and walked away. Matt and her had broke, up a while ago and decided to just be _friends,_ they had tried that before and it didn't work. Once you cross the line between friends and more than friends it is really hard to find a way back.

* * *

It was about one in the morning, Kris was dead asleep in her trailer. Then her phone rang, Kris rolled over thinking it was her alarm clock and falls off the bed. She hit the floor hard, with a big clunk. Kris lifted her head and looked at the table, she was still in shock from the fall and still half asleep. She walked up to the phone not even looking at the caller ID. Kris had her eyes closed and was grumpy that she was awaken, "I hate you," she said in a sleepy tone.

"What?" the other voice said.  
Kris opened her eyes in amazement, "Who is this?" she asked.

There was complete silence on both sides of the line.

"Hello?" Kris asked.

But there still was no answer.

"Is this the person that keeps calling me?" Kris announced in a frustrated voice.

There was no answer, again. But this time Kris got really mad.

"Well, if it is. I'll save you the trouble." Kris said then hung the phone up.


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning Kris woke up, and headed straight for the barn. Kris fed Wildfire, and went to see Childfire who was laying in the hay next to his mother.

* * *

"So, do you think Kris will be ready for the race tomorrow?" Jean asked Pablo.

"I don't know," Pablo said. "She has been so distracted lately."

"Ya she has," Jean responded.

"But Kris always seems to get her mind on the race. It is just the way she is." Pablo said.

Matt was in his room listening to music when there was a knock on the door, Matt looks up. "Come in!" he says.  
Todd walks in the room.

"Hey Lil' dude." Matt said with a smile.

Hey I was wondering if you can drive me to Karate, after the race tomorrow?"

"I thought mom drove you." Matt said a little confused.

"She can't tomorrow. So can you?" Todd asked again.

"Um.. Sure." Matt said, as he turned off his stereo.

"Thanks," Todd said as he walked out of the room. Todd walked done the stairs, and heard his mom and Pablo talking in the kitchen. And he didn't want to intrude in their conversation, so he decided to go outside. He had a feeling that Kris would be in the barn with Wildfire and Childfire, so he went towards the barn.

Kris was leaning on the stall when she saw a shadow, coming towards the barn. Kris looked up and saw Todd coming in the barn, she smiled. "Hey Todd."

"Hey," Todd said back as he approached Chilfire's stall.

"What are you doing around here?" Kris asked.

"I wanted to get out of the house, and since there in nowhere to go, or anything remotely interesting in the town I thought I'd come here." Todd said with a slight laugh.

Kris also laughed, and then she walked up to Childfire and pet his forehead.

"So what are you doing out here?" Todd asked Kris.

"I just needed to get some air." Kris said.

Todd smiled and joined Kris in the hay with Childfire.

* * *

Note from teh author: I know that in the actual first episode of Wildfire season 3 they named Widlfire's baby Flame, but I think i'll just keep Childfire so it won't be confusing

xoxo, Kristie


	30. Chapter 30

It was around noon by the time Kris and Todd left the stalls. Todd went back to the house, and Kris headed for her trailer. As she entered her trailer she heard her phone ring. It was upside down on the table, Kris just stared at it. Then with a little hesitation, she walked up to it and grabbed it but didn't flip it over. She didn't want to know who it was, but yet she thought she had to. Kris turned over the phone, she released her breath in relief. It was Junior, so she answered it. "Hey,"

"Hey, what took so long with answering the phone?" Junior asked with a slight laugh.

Kris still didn't know weather she should tell Junior about the phone calls. So she decided to lie again. "Oh, I just left the phone in the trailer." she said, which was true, but it wasn't the whole truth.

"Oh, ok." Junior said, he could tell something was wrong with the tone of her voice, but he didn't say anything. "So.. What you doing now?" he asked.

Kris smiled, "Nothing important," she said.

Junior smiled as well, "So do you want to hang out?" he asked.

"Sure, where are you?" she asked.

"Why don't just look out your window." he said.

Kris stepped back and pushed away her window curtain. There he was sitting on the hood of he mustang smiling, with his cell phone in one hand and gently waving at Kris with the other. Kris hung up her phone, and she saw that Junior did the same. Junior walked up to the door, and Kris opened the door, with a little smiling smirk on her face.

Junior reached up and grabbed Kris' hand.

Kris smiled, she thought if she smiled anymore her cheeks would pop! "Why don't we stay in tonight," she said.

Junior smiled, "But it's not even one yet." he laughed.

"Does it matter?" she said with sarcasm.

"No I don't think it does." Junior said as he stepped into the trailer.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	31. Chapter 31

Pablo and Jean were sitting at the kitchen table having some coffee, talking about the race tomorrow.  
"I think we'll do well." Jean said breaking the silence.

Pablo looked up, "Ya, me too." he replied. "But by next year, Wildfire won't be able to race anymore, so we'll have to start training Childfire soon."

"Ya, I agree." Jean concluded taking a drink of her coffee. "But you do know that it will still be awhile, before his first race."

"It'll be worth it, if he races as well as his father." Pablo said with a smile. Jean smiled as well, as she finished off her coffee.

* * *

Kris and Junior were sitting at her table kissing, when there was a knock on the door. They both looked up, "Who is it?" Kris asked.

"Matt," the voice replied.

"Oh come in,"Kris said as Junior scooted away from her.

Matt came in through the door, "Hey," he said as he saw them.

"Hey,"Junior said to Matt.

"My mom wanted me to tell you to be at the track at ten tomorrow." Matt said to Kris.

"Okay, thanks." Kris said.

"No problem," Matt said, "Later." he added as he walked out the door.

"Bye," Kris said.

"So, what about tomorrow?" Junior asked as he kissed Kris.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, are we going to hang out after the race?"

Kris laughed, "Of course." she said. "But, the chances of you getting lucky is if I win and not."

Junior smiled, "I'm okay with that. Mostly because I know you'll win." he said as he kissed her on the neck.


	32. Chapter 32

It was the morning before the race, Kris walked out of her trailer all ready. She put her stuff in her car the walked over to the barn, right as Kris walked in to the barn Wildfire stuck his head out. "Hey boy," Kris said to him, "Ready to win?"

Wildfire nudged her in the face.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kris said as she laughed. She heard footsteps behind her, she turned around to see Pablo.

"Hey," Pablo said with a smile.

"Hey," Kris said back. "Coming to get Wildfire ready?"

"Ya," he answered. "What about you?"

"Just came to talk to Wildfire. Like usual." she said as she scratched his nose.

Pablo smiled, "Well you better get going." he said.

"Ya, I know." Kris said then she walked out of the barn.

* * *

Jean was in the kitchen making breakfast when Todd ran down the stairs. "Where's the fire?" Jean asked. 

"I'm going to be late." Todd said as he grabbed his breakfast.

"Late for what?" Jean asked putting the pancakes on the table.

"I promised some of my friends I'd meet them before the race, since I have karate after."

"Okay, well don't choke on your breakfast. And don't be late for the race." Jean said.

"Don't worry I won't." Todd said as he walked out the door.

As he was walking Todd ran into Kris. "Hey," he said.

"Hey." she said, "Where are you are?"

"Meeting some friends at Rays." he said.

"Cool, I'm on my way to the track do you want me to drop you off?" she asked.

"Sure thanks." he said. So they both got in the car and drove down the driveway.

Kris dropped Todd off at Rays and she had just pulled at the track. Pablo and Jean were only ten minutes behind her. Kris went into the dressing room and changed into her racing silks. She glanced over at her cell phone, it hadn't rang since that one night.

It was two minutes till the race, Kris and Wildfire were in the starting gate. Kris was in her own little zone, she wasn't going to let anything distract her from the race until the gate opened. The gate flung up, and Wildfire took off. Kris heard the announcer, "And they're off, with Wildfire in the lead."

Kris and Wildfire where neck and neck with another horse when they were coming into the last turn. Pablo told Kris to wait till the last turn to give it all speed.

"Had enough boy?" Kris said grabbing the reigns tighter. Kris smiled, "Me too, let's win this!" she yelled. Then Wildfire speeded up, and took the lead.

"Wildfire is now taking the lead." the announcer said.

Kris and Wildfire were in the lead and they weren't going to give it up. There they were crossing the finish line in first.

Everyone in the crowd jumped up cheering and Pablo and everyone ran down to meet Kris in the winners circle.  
Kris rode into the winners circle, and was greeted by everyone. She jumped off Wildfire and hugged everyone.

After the interview with some people, Jean came up to them.

"Have any of you guys seen Todd?" she asked very worried.

"No, I haven't seen him since before the race." Kris said also worried. Kris looked around, she didn't see anything. Then Kris looked into the crowd of people, and all her emotions faded into disbelief.

Junior turned around and looked at Kris, "What's wrong?" he asked.

But she didn't hear him, her head was filled with other thoughts. It can't be, she thought as she looked into the crowd. It can't be, she thought again. It really can't be, Kerry's suppose to be dead...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	33. Chapter 33

The crowd of people all came together, until she couldn't she his face anymore. Kris ran into the crowd to where the man was standing, but he was gone. Kris looked around franticly, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Junior saw Kris and ran up to her, "Are you okay?" he asked as he looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"He was right here," she said.

"Who was?" he asked confused.

Kris looked up into Junior's eyes. "Kerry..."

Fear struck Junior face he is dead, Junior thought. "He couldn't have been." he said to Kris.

"But he was," Kris said back. "I swear I saw him! I thought he was dead too, but with the phone calls and now this."

Junior stepped back, "Phone calls?"

Kris totally forgot that she never told him. And she could see with the expression on his face, he wasn't to pleased about it. "Ya, phone calls." she said.

"From who?" Junior asked.

"Well, that's just it I don't really know." Kris replied in a stammer.

Junior didn't know what to think, should he be mad at her for not telling her or should he be worried that Kerry was really alive.

* * *

Jean was getting terrified now, Todd was nowhere to be seen. No one has seen him since this morning. "He said he was meeting friends," Jean told Pablo. They were back at the house, and everyone was out looking for him.

Dani was with Matt looking around the east side of town. Kris and Junior were together looking for Todd around the west side of town. But there was complete silence in the car. Both wanted the other to break the silence, but neither knew.

Kris couldn't stand it anymore. "I'm sorry," she said.

Junior looked at her. "For what?" he asked.

At that moment Kris got confused, she thought he was mad at her. "For not telling you." she finally said.

"It's okay," he said in a meaningful voice. "I mean, it's non of my business."

"That's not why I didn't tell you. The truth is I didn't tell anyone." she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I wasn't even sure if it was him." she said as she looked down. "I wanted to know the truth before I told anyone."

Junior understood, and respected that. But he still wished she told him earlier so he wouldn't feel so bad.

Kris felt like everything was okay with them now, so she continued to look for Todd. She looked out the window at a bunch of kids. "Stop."

"What?" Junior said.

"Stop the car." Kris said.

Junior stopped, not knowing why.

Kris got out and approached the kids. Junior got out and followed her, he stood right next to Kris.

"Hello." Kris said.

The kids turned around, they looked about Todd's age. And Kris recognized a few from the dinner that morning when she dropped off Todd.

"Have any of you guys seen a boy named Todd Ritter?" Kris asked.

The kids all looked at each other in worry, then without warning the all took off in different directions.


	34. Chapter 34

"Hey," Kris said as she grabbed one of the boys shirt and pulled him back.

"What is going on?" Junior asked the boy.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run." the boy said.

"Ya, right." Kris said.

"Now," Junior said, "we are going to ask you one more time, where is Todd Ritter."

The boy was silent for a moment. "At the police station." he finally said.

Kris and Junior both looked at each other confused, then Kris looked back at the boy. "Why is Todd there?" she asked.

"Because we got caught." he said.

"We?" Junior asked.

"Ya." he said.

"So then why aren't you there with him?" Kris asked frustrated.

"Because my parents picked me up." he said.

Kris let go of his shirt, and the boy ran off.

Kris walked back to the car, Junior knew that Kris would be wanting to go to the police station. So that's where he was going to take her.

Kris didn't say a word at all, during the ride to the station. The truth was she didn't know what to say, all she kept thinking was, is Todd going to go down my path, go to jail and everything. Kris desperately didn't want that.

They arrived at the station but both stayed in the car. Junior looked at Kris as she stared out the window. "Are we going to go in or not?" he asked her.

But Kris didn't hear him, "Is it going to happen to him too?" she finally asked.

"Is what going to happen him?" he asked.

"My life," she said is a worried voice. "Is Todd going to have my same life as me?"

"You mean jail?" he asked.

"Ya, and the rest of my life as well." she said with tears in her eyes as she looked up.

"What is wrong life? I mean, you have a great life." he said.

"Ya, right." she replied as she wiped away her tears.

"You do." he said softly as he grabbed her hand. "You have a great life. And you know that Todd is a smart kid, and won't do something so stupid to go to jail."

Kris took a deep breath, "Ya, I know."

Junior looked at her and smiled, "Okay, well let's go and get him."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	35. Chapter 35

Junior and Kris walked into the police station, and went straight for the front desk.

"Excuse me." Kris said.

A man turned around, it was Officer Blitzer. "Oh, prison girl. What do you want?"

Kris and Junior were disappointed to see him, especially Junior ever since what happened between him and Molly.

"We're looking for Todd, is he here?" Kris asked trying to ignore the 'prison girl' comment.

"Ya, he has been here awhile. He refuses to call his mom." Officer Blitzer said.

"Why didn't you just call her?" Junior asked.

Blitzer swung his head towards Junior, "Don't give me an attitude Davis. Besides that's not my job." he said as he took a bite out of his doughnut.

Kris rolled her eyes, "Can I see him?" she asked.

"You can just take him home." Blitzer said.

"Okay, but first I want to talk to him alone." Kris said.

Junior looked at Kris, "Why?" he whispered to her.

"Just trust me, okay." Kris said.

"Okay," Junior said.

"While you talk to him, you can fill some things out." he said as he looked at Junior.

"Sure," Junior said.

"Todd is in the second cell." Blitzer said as he pointed down the hall.

Kris walked down the hall and came upon the second cell to see Todd sitting on the top bunk of the beds. The other officer opened the cell and Kris stepped in, as soon as she was in her closed the door.

Todd saw Kris and jumped off the top bunk, "What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"We came to take you home." Kris said as she walked towards Todd.

"Who else is here?" Todd asked.

"Junior." Kris replied

"Oh okay." Todd said as he looked at the floor. "So can I go home now?"

"Ya but not until we talk." Kris said as she stepped in front of him.

"I don't want to talk." Todd said sitting back down.

"Well too bad." Kris said as she crossed her arms.

Todd looked down at the floor, "What, do you wanna talk to me because I missed the race?"

"No, I wanna talk to you because of why you missed the race. I mean, what the hell were you thinking?" she asked.

"I wasn't the one who stole from the cash register." Todd said.

"Ya, but you were with the people who did!" Kris snapped back.

The officer came back and opened the cell door. "The paper work is filled out so you may leave now."

Todd got up and started walking towards the door.

Kris turned around and blocked the path, "Close the door." she said to the officer.

"So, you wish to remain in the cell?" the officer asked.

"Yes, and _I _will call you back when we are ready to leave," Kris said in a serious voice.

So the officer closed the door and walked away.

"What are you doing?" Todd asked.

"We aren't leaving till we finish what we were talking about." Kris said.

"But that's not fair!" Todd said in an angry voice.

"Life isn't fair, and believe me I know that that is true." Kris said back.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	36. Chapter 36

It had been at least twenty minutes, since the guard left. Todd finally broke down and started talking to Kris.

Junior was sitting out front waiting for Kris and Todd to come back out. "How long to you think they'll think?" Junior finally asked Officer Blitzer.

"Who knows." Blitzer answered as he flipped through the pages of his magazine.

* * *

"Okay fine, when I get home I'll tell my mom everything, and I won't argue with any of her punishments." Todd agreed to Kris. 

"Okay, now let's get out of here." Kris said as she got up. She walked up to the bars and whistled.

The guard turned around and walked towards the cell. "So, you two ready to leave now?"

"Ready as we've ever been." Todd answered.

So the officer opened the door and Todd and Kris walked out.

Junior looked up to see them, "Where the hell have you two been?" he asked as he got up.

"Like I told you, talking." she said. Then the three of them walked out of the station and headed for the car.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Dani and Matt, they were talking about their relationship they had. 

"Why do you keep, talking about us like it meant nothing to you?" she asked furiously.

"Because.. Well... Things happen between people, and then sometimes they just want to forget about." Matt answered.

"Like you said _they _just want to forget, not just one." she said trying to look Matt straight in the eyes.

"I don't even want to talk about this, we are supposed to be looking for Todd." Matt said trying to change the subject.

"Fine," Dani said as she pulled her phone out of her purse.

"Who are you calling?" Matt asked.

"Junior." Dani replied dialing his number.

"Why?" Matt asked again.

By this time Dani was getting really annoyed. "Because, I want to know if they have found him yet."

The phone rang for at least four times before Junior finally answered.

"Hello?" Junior said.

"Hey Junior, it's Dani." Dani answered.

"Ya, I know." Junior said as he rolled his eyes even though Dani couldn't see him.

"How?" Dani asked confused.

"Well, as hard as it may sound I do know how to read a caller ID." Junior said sarcastically.

"Haha very funny," Dani said back. "Well anyway, we were just wondering in you guys have seen Todd or not?"

"Um, ya we have him with us." Junior said.

"Oh okay, well we'll meet you guys back at the house then." Dani said.

"Okay, bye." Junior said then he hung up the phone.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	37. Chapter 37

Junior, Todd, and Kris arrived at the ranch in about five minutes. Kris and Junior got out of the car but Todd stayed in.

Kris turned around and walked but to the car, Junior just stopped and waited.

"What are you waiting?" Kris asked leaning on the passenger door.

"I can't go in there." Todd said as he looked at the floor.

"Why not?" Kris asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Because, do you know how disappointed my mom is going to be with me?" Todd said as he looked up at Kris. "I mean I'm supposed to be the good kid!"

Kris didn't know what to say, because even she was disappointed when she found out his was in jail.

"Nobody's perfect." Junior said as he joined the conversation.

Kris was glad that Junior was by her side helping her with Todd.

Todd glanced up. "Ya.. I know."

"So why don't you just go in there and at least be you. Your mom will be more understanding about it if you do." Kris said.  
Todd took a deep breath, "Okay," he said then got out of the car.

But the second he got out of the car Dani and Matt pulled up. Matt jumped out of the car and ran over to Todd. "Where the hell were you?!" He asked.

"Matt.." Kris tried to say but she got cut of.

"I mean you scared all of us half to death!" Matt said.

"MATT!" Kris yelled.

This finally got Matt's attention. "What?"

"Stop questioning him like that, it's better to let your mom take care of it." Kris finished.

Matt calmed down taking deep breaths when Dani walked up next to him.

Todd looked towards the door of the house, then slowly walked towards it. Everyone knew it was going to be hard for him, but he had to do it eventually and now is always better then later..

TO BE CONTINUED...


	38. Chapter 38

After Todd walked in the house Dani and Matt followed. And Kris and Junior went back to her trailer.

"Well, I have to say that this is one of the most weird days I've ever had." Kris said with a slight laugh.

Junior laughed as well as he sat down at the little table. "Same here."

Kris noticed that there was a distraction in his voice. "What's wrong?" she asked as she took off her coat.

Junior looked up, "Nothing," he said looking up.

"C'mon, I know you. Something's wrong." she said sitting across from him.

"Really, nothing is wrong. I guess I'm just tired." he said, but he lied. He was still thinking about the whole Kerry thing. Junior didn't want Kerry to come back, everything was so perfect between him and Kris. Well at least through him, he wasn't sure what she thought anymore.

"Oh, okay." Kris said she could tell that he wasn't telling her the truth. Or he was but just wasn't the whole truth.

"I think, I'm just going to go home." Junior said getting up.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Kris said back.

"Ya, later." Junior said as he walked out the door.

Kris was disappointed that Junior had to leave, especially why he had to leave. Was he mad at her, she kept thinking. Then Kris heard a knock on the door. Maybe Junior came back, Kris thought. So she got up and went to the door. But when she opened the door there was no one there, but it was so dark that she couldn't see anything anyway. "Hello?" she asked out. But there was no answer, she stepped out and looked around. Then she turned around to go back in her trailer and saw a pearl white envelope taped to the door. She grabbed it and walked inside, as she went inside she opened it and it read:

_"Dear Kris,  
Please meet me at the track, at 6:30am tomorrow morning. I will be waiting on the track where the starting gate usually is."_

Kris stopped in her tracks, oh my god she thought. Please tell me the person I think wrote this, didn't...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	39. Chapter 39

Kris walked slowly kept walking, and sat down at her bed. She stared straight in front of her for about fifteen minutes. Then with her right hand he crumpled up the note she had gotten, and dropped it to the ground. And then out of nowhere she got up and grabbed her coat, she quickly put it on and stepped out of her trailer. She walked straight for the barn, she knew she had to talk to someone about this, and she knew who to talk to.

* * *

Junior had gotten home, but yet he didn't get out of his car. Junior had been sitting there for about five minutes now, all he could think about was what happened earlier that day. He couldn't help thinking that Kerry could some how come back and take Kris away from him again. And that was the biggest thing in the world that he didn't want. Everyone knew that they loved each other, even Kerry. But for some reason, just because Kerry wasn't happy he had to make it so Kris wasn't happy either. And Junior really hated to think about that, because he never wants to see Kris unhappy. So he decided to go back to Kris and explain everything to her. He sat up and turned his car back on and started to drive towards Raintree.

* * *

Kris walked into the barn and as usual goes to Wildfire's stall. Wildfire walked towards Kris, then Kris reached and patted his mane.

"Wildfire, I don't know what to do anymore," Kris said as she continued to stroke his mane. "I feel like, I should go meet," Kris paused for a second, "Well who ever it is..." she finished, even though she had a good idea who it was...

To Be Continued...


	40. Chapter 40

Kris continued to stroke Wildfire's mane, and then looked down towards Baby Wildfire running around the stall next to his father's. Kris then suddenly realized that if she did go see the person it would change everything. Everything between her and the Ritter's because everything was just getting back to normal with all of them. With Wildfire and Baby Wildfire, because if he comes into her life again it will pull her away from them. And especially Junior, Junior despised him and that would ruin everything that they have.

Junior just pulled into the Raintree, and went to Kris' trailer. He knock on the door but she wasn't there. So he figured that she would be in the barn, so he walked up to see her with Wildfire. He was going to say hey, but he heard her talking to Wildfire. Curiously, he walked slowly up to listen in on the conversation.

"It would ruin everything that we had worked for.." She paused for a minute. "I mean, you know both of them,they hated each other." Kris looked down at the ground. "I want what's best for everyone, but is that the best for me?"

Junior was confused, who was she talking about? He asked himself. Then he heard Kris keep talking.

"Okay," she said softly. "I have to. I have to go meet with him to set everything right." she said as she stood up straight. "I have to go see Kerry."

At the moment Junior heard the name Kerry he wanted to go right up to Kris, and demand for her not to see him. But then he thought, if I do that then she'll know that I was spying on her, and she'll hate me for doing that. So Junior slowly backed away and walked slowly to his car, and drove off. On his drive back home, so many angry thoughts went through his head. I can't let him back into her life, he'll just screw everything up again. When Junior got home he got out of the car and walked in the house furious! When he walked in he ran into Dani, he tried to avoid her but he couldn't.

"Hey," she said to him then she saw the look on her face. "What's wrong with you?"

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

Note for the Author: Okay well just to let you know there are only a few more chapters left so the ending is coming

Hope you liekd it, even though they are short.

xoxo, Kristie


	41. Chapter 41

Junior didn't answer he just continued to walk toward the stairs.

Dani turned around, hating that she wasn't answered. "Hey!" she called out, but he didn't turn around. Junior walked into his room and slammed the door. Junior fell onto his bed not even thinking of Dani, only about Kris and Kerry.

What if he seduced her to go to Paris with him instead of staying here with all the horses, and him. That thought ran through Junior's head, and just couldn't get out. Junior put his head in his hands and let out a sigh, and said to himself. "I have no idea what I'm going to do about this."

At this time, Kris had already gone back to her trailer. Kris had already made up her mind about going to see Kerry, and nothing was going to change her mind at this point. But now all she needed, was to know what exactly to say to Kerry tomorrow. This was going to be the hard part about this whole thing, mostly because she didn't really want to hurt him, but yet at the same time she never wanted to see him again. She didn't want him to get furious about what she wanted, and about her and Junior. Then out of nowhere she thought, "Oh my god, Junior!" What if Junior found out about her and Kerry tomorrow, what would he do she thought. Just the thought of Junior finding out ran through her mind. Should I tell him first before I go, so he doesn't think that I lied to him? She asked herself that question many times. "Okay." She said to herself, "I won't tell him, he would be so mad and jealous. And I don't want him to think I hurt him."

Meanwhile back at the Davis Ranch, Junior was still in his room just laying on his bed thinking about this whole thing. Who would she really choose if it came down to it? He asked himself. Junior then felt really worried, what if she actually chose him? I can't let that happen, I love her so much. Maybe I should stop her from going, I mean screw Kerry. Kris and I are meant to be, not her and him!! Junior then became very angry, but he let it go. "I will follow her." he said to himself. He then started to realize that Kris would be very furious with him if she found out. But that wasn't going to stop him form stopping her from making the worse decision in her life.

It had become morning and both Kris and Junior didn't get much sleep. It was 5:45am when Kris finally woke, but she didn't move, she stayed in her bed staring at the floor. "Well it's now or never," she said to herself. Then she got up and put a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on, and headed for the barn to go see Wildfire. 

It was about 6:00am when Junior got up. He didn't know exactly where she was going to meet him, but he wanted to be there so he could she her go by and then follow her. 

To Be Continued... 


	42. Chapter 42

After Kris went into the barn, she walked up to Wildfire's stall, opened it and sat in the hay in the corner. For awhile she didn't say anything, but after a few minutes she took a deep breath and said, "Well today's the day." Then she looked up at Wildfire, who looked back down at her as if he understood what she was feeling. Kris looked at her watch, it was 6:15am. "Well I better get going before everyone else wakes up." she said as she got up and then walked out of the stall. But then she turned around back to Wildfire. Kris smiled and scratched his nose. "Don't worry boy, I'll be back soon. And then everything will be back to normal." then she walked out of the barn and towards her car.

* * *

Meanwhile Junior was waiting in his car to the side of the road, waiting for Kris to drive by. Then she did, Junior almost missed her because he wasn't paying attention he was deep in thought. Junior started his car and started to follow Kris. Making sure that she wouldn't see him, he stayed a far distance behind her. 

But even if she saw Junior's car, she probably wouldn't even recognize it because all she was thinking about was what was Kerry going to say or do?

Kris pulled up at the track and got out of her car, and began walking towards the track.

Junior pulled up after Kris was out of his sight, and then parked next to her car. Junior was now confused, why would they be meeting here? He asked himself. He then got out of his car and started to browse around looking for any sign of Kris.

Kris was walking when she had the track in her sight, then she almost froze. He really is alive, she said to herself as she saw a man standing next to the starting gates. She suddenly got a hold on herself and continued to walk, but very slowly. The man suddenly turned around to see Kris. It in fact was Kerry without a single scratch on him. He smiled at her.

At this time Junior had just walked down the hall to see both of them. He say Kris walking towards a man. Oh my god, he thought Kerry really is alive. He then filled up with anger but contained himself.

Kris continued to walk towards Kerry and then stopped when she was within 2 feet of him.

"I'm so glad you came," Kerry said to Kris. He then bent in for a kiss but she turned him down by turning her head.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked her.

"You know, it isn't going to be that easy." she said to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused even though he knew what she meant.

But Kris saw right threw him. "You know what I mean!" she said to him as she stepped back. "I mean you can't just disappear, and then come back and screw everything up!"

"What do you mean screw up?" he asked.

"I mean everything is just back to normal with the Ritters," Kris stopped for a second. "And me." she finished.  
Kerry put his hand on Kris' arm, and just rubbed it as if to comfort her.

* * *

At this point, Junior got really mad. He didn't know what they were saying, but he didn't like how Kerry was her. By now he was sick of it all, so he was going to go down there and stop everything now before anything else could happen. 

Kerry took his hand off of Kris, "All I know is that our love will change all of that."

Kris took one more slow step back. "But that's just it..." She paused then looked toward the ground, then she looked  
back up. "I don't love you...I.. I love somebody else. I always have." She said looking straight into his eyes. This most definitely wasn't a lie, she and Kerry knew it.

And then without missing a second Kerry responded with, "Junior..."

"Ya,"she said, "I love him." she said.

"Ya well how do you know that he loves you back?" Kerry asked her.

"There's now doubt that I do." said a voice from behind.

Kris turned around, "Junior? What... What are you doing here?" she asked as he walked up beside her.

"I'm here because I care about you." he said looking into her eyes. Then he looked to Kerry, who has basically went into shock . "Is that proof enough for you?" he said sarcastically.

Kerry was angry but all he did was walk away.

Junior turned back to Kris, "You followed me didn't you?" she said to him.

Junior looked down as if he felt bad, "Ya... But I was worried for you. And of what he might say or do to get you to leave."

"Leave?" she said with a slight laugh.

"Ya, like go to Europe with him." Junior replied.

"I would never do that, no matter what he said. My whole life is here, including you." she said to him looking deep into his eyes.

"You know I really do love you, and nothing will ever change that." He said to her.

Kris smiled at him, "Ya... I think I do."

Junior smiled back at her, then leaned in for a kiss. It may have been a simple kiss. But inside it meant so much more to both of them. And with that kiss he grabbed her hand and they both walked back to their lives of family, horses, racing, and most importantly love...

!THE END!


End file.
